Anthology: A Slow Love
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: #3: Sometimes his fire is chilling, and sometimes her ice is scorching. Yun/Whim [A collection of oneshots centering on pairings and friendship]
1. 1: Meeting — RazexUlrika

**Anthology: A Slow Love**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

 **Synopsis:** #1: The first time they met, they clashed. —RazeUlrika.

 **Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy or even the first series.

 **A/N:** There's such a lack of Mana Khemia stories here. Let's add one! BTW, this is an anthology.

* * *

 **#1:** Meeting

[ _RazeUlrika_ ]

* * *

 **I.**

When he first met her, he thought that she looked like a ditzy idiot.

[ _And she just proved that to him multiple times ever since_.]

It also irritated him that she was actually more concerned about her gaudy-looking stone than the fact that he tripped because of it. And why did she even get angry at _him_? _She_ was the one who dropped it in the first place, wasn't she? So _why_ was she acting so _stingy_?

 _She doesn't even seem like a girl_ , he thought, irritated.

 **II.**

The first time she met him, she thought he looked like a serious-looking jock.

...Okay, she admitted it. He _did_ look a bit cool in her first impression of his looks, considering that his dark-blue cape really suited him and brought out the color of the blue sky in his eyes.

But when he opened his mouth, her mild admiration started to diminish little by little... until it turned into a drastic amount of dislike.

 _He's such a jerk_...! she thought in annoyance. _Sometimes he even pretends that he doesn't hear me._ _Jerk._

 **III.**

He looks at the picture they'd taken before they graduated. All of them looked so close. All of them had all sorts of smiles on their faces.

After they had their big group picture, they also took pictures of each and every one and their preferences. He had a ( _forced_ ) picture with Lily in which she had a kind of shy smile on her face and an unnaturally red shade painted on her cheeks. He also had one with Whim, who insisted on also having Et with them. Then, uncharacteristically, Yun had asked him for a picture. He explained that he would like a memento. Both Pepperoni and Goto joined soon after, resulting into some sort of wacky poses which made him and Yun cringe.

And, unexpectedly, _she_ asked him for a picture. She didn't ask him in the normal way, though. Instead, she proposed the idea, and then pulled him towards her before he could even protest.

Not that he would, anyway.

The last time he saw her was at the graduation.

His last words to her were, " _See you later_."

 **IV.**

The last time she saw him was at the graduation.

She clutched the copies of the developed graduation pictures in her hands, waving at her workshop friends and also to the teachers and her once-rival's workshop.

The boy she once disliked stood in front of her after she had said her farewells to the others, his blue hair flying along with the wind as he assessed her with his eyes.

A soft expression actually adorned his face. "See you later," he said.

She watched his retreating back and smiled, a light pink shade unconsciously colouring her cheeks.

(Chloe secretly filed away this tidbit of information for blackmailing.)

Her last words to him were, " _Let's see each other again_!"

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Raze's last words in Japanese were: ' _Ja, matta ne_ ' or 'じゃあまたね' while Ulrika's were: ' _Matta ai mashou_!' or 'また、会いましょう'.


	2. 2: Blush — RazexUlrika

**Anthology: A Slow Love**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

 **Synopsis:** #2: ...I think I'm blushing. —RazeUlrika.

 **Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy or even the first series.

 **A/N:** Set in the Winter Break... I think? The time when Raze is in the Student Store, grumbling about having to do the shopping. Hehe :3

* * *

 **#2:** Blush

[ _RazeUlrika_ ]

* * *

Ulrika gulps as she stares at the ominous-looking plastic bags filled with numerous ingredients before her. She is in a rush to synthesize since the explosion of many recipes has gotten her workshop excited. Also, the thought of acquiring new, powerful equipments spurns on her spirit more than ever.

But when she looks at the bags again, her enthusiasm slowly dissipates. _Man..._ she thinks, crestfallen. _I should've gotten Pepperoni or at least Goto to help me out here..._

She immediately shakes her head. _No! I can do this by myself! I don't need any help from those idiots. Hah!_

She gives a huff, readying herself. Then she grabs the bags.

" _OUCH_!" she cries out as her arms instantly drop like heavy lead is sitting on her shoulders. "Dang, I forgot that I bought loads of legion steel... Ugh..."

 _I can do this... You can do this..._ she thinks to herself over and over again like a chant as she exercises her arms once more. _All right, one more time!_

Using all of her pent-up strength, she carries the two bags over her shoulder and starts towards the exit like a panting madman.

She could have succeeded if it weren't for the person who opened the doors at the same time she does.

Ulrika growls in frustration. " _Hey_!" she bursts. "What's the big idea?"

"...Oh, it's you again," an exasperated voice replies after a moment.

" _Huh_?" Squinting through the light, she sees familiar blue eyes and frowns. " _Hey_ , Jerktown! Do you _know_ how heavy these things are?!" She gestures to the two bags she's still holding.

He lifts an eyebrow. "It probably can't weigh much heavier than your own," he comments rudely.

Her jaw drops open in shock. " _HEY_! Are you implyin' that I'm heavy? You—"

"All right, all right. Cut it out." He reaches out his hand, giving her an impatient look. "Give them to me."

"...Huh?" She blinks at him, suddenly feeling unsure.

He heaves a sigh, then snatches the bags from her hands. "I'll drop them off at your workshop. You go first. I'll only be buying some weapons here and I'll be on my way."

"Ha? No way! How do I know you won't toss them in the streets when I'm gone?" she protests.

He rolls his eyes, then starts to walk past her. But before she can turn around to complain to him more, he ceases the moment he is side by side with her.

"Trust me." His voice is quiet and seems to resound in her eardrums like a sweet, feathery whisper.

 _Huh..._ she thinks, feeling slightly dazed as he goes towards the counter. _That's strange..._

 _He smells really good._

 _Agh_! She shakes her head vigorously, refusing to think about him any further. _Fine, I'll trust him just this once. Just this once...!_

She leaves the Student Store, unaware of the light blush dusting her cheeks.

* * *

 _fin_

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you to the two who reviewed! By the way, I'm planning on making a crossover about Mana Khemia 2 and Fairy Tail with MK2's storyline. Sound good? Or no? Well, I'll be going back into writing after I get out of my depression shell. All hail Raze and Ulrika! Haha :3


	3. 3: Yours Is Like Mine — YunxWhim

**Anthology: A Slow Love**

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

 **Synopsis:** #3: Sometimes his fire is chilling, and sometimes her ice is scorching. [Yun/Whim]

 **Warning:** Unebta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for the plot of this oneshot.

 **Note:** The next oneshot will be Raze/Ulrika again, but I've always been fond of this odd Mana pairing, so I can't help but let my fingers write this one. I hope it turned out good. ;)

* * *

 **#3:** Yours Is Like Mine

[ _Yun_ _Whim_ ]

* * *

 _[Like cold, blue flames amongst the winter snow_ ]

She doesn't like him.

Of course. He's always there, always leaning against the wall, minding his own business, with his arms usually folded across his chest and his eyes closed as he patiently waits when he's needed. In fact, sometimes it even turns out that he's needed much more than her, who has spent years by her mistress' side than him. It frustrates her slightly, but she knows better than to make the situation worse than it is.

So she stays put as much as she can, pouting whenever he gets more orders than she does. Granted, it's a welcome moment of rest, but it's a blow to her pride! Once upon a time, _she_ was the only one Lily depended on! And now...

She sighs, letting the pressure ease from her shoulders. There's no point in getting worked up. She has lived for years being a Mana. There's such a thing as maturity, after all.

"Hey, Whim," Lily says one day, busily synthesizing, "can you guide Yun where the Student Store is and ask him to buy more legien steel and canone rock? I need your help with this."

Her eyes sparkle in enthusiasm. "Yes, My Lady!" she chirps, skipping daintily over to where the Fire Mana is, his eyes closed as if he were shut off from the rest of the world.

"Mr. Yun," she says lightly. "Come with me for a moment. I'll —"

He slowly stands straight, letting go of his leaning position against the wall. "There is no need," he responds promptly. "I know my way around."

She blinks. "W—Wait! But I haven't told you yet what—"

"I have good hearing. I know what I'm supposed to do" is his curt reply.

She stares at his retreating back, gaping openly. _Wha — ? How impudent!_

 _He is curt, aloof, and simply cold!_ Whim can't help but frown immensely.

Ice is supposed to be her power, but he seems to wield it better than her.

[ _Like sharp, fiery black ice amongst searing flames_ ]

He is nonchalant when it comes to her.

She's a spritely little thing, with actual spunk behind that dainty, pushover appearance. To him, she's not really that interesting, but teasing her inconspicuously helps him pass the time.

Until the fateful day that he's slumped in a corner, pondering worriedly over his daughter's sudden mood swing.

Corona told him that she doesn't want flowers anymore because they wilt so easily. He's in a slump because Corona _adores_ flowers, but he isn't sure where he can get a flower that never wilts. He isn't even sure it exists in this world, no matter how much potential it has.

"Mr. Yun," Whim's delicate, light, feminine voice drifts into his ears, "you look troubled."

"...It's nothing," he says. It's none of her business, after all.

But Whim persists. "You can tell me."

He looks at her, and he is struck by an idea. "You're a girl, aren't you?" he blurts out.

Apparently, that is the wrong thing to say, because Whim's eyebrows pinch together as she glowers at him fitfully.

"I think it is quite obvious that I am, _indeed_ , a female," she says almost defiantly.

He blinks. "Okay, sorry... But look, do you know anything about a flower that never wilts?"

Her offended countenance gone, Whim stares at him. "A flower that never wilts...?" A thoughtful expression crosses her features. "Is it for your daughter?"

He nods. "Yeah..."

A faint smile curves her lips and she's about to say something when he suddenly stands up, rubbing the back of his head in mild frustration.

"Ugh... Why am I even telling you this?" he mutters. "I can't waste my time having idle chatter here. I gotta go find it!"

He rushes out of the workshop, leaving her staring after him, speechless.

[ _But even if they are fire and water, or fire and ice, both of the opposite elements and expected to clash,_

 _They can still blend well together in a way._ ]

Yun rakes a hand through his hair, discomfited at his lack of progress. No matter how many people he asked, no one knows where to find a flower like he is searching for. Though he supposes that it is sort of impossible in the first place; unless someone with great alchemy skills manages to create one, then luck is not on his side.

Perhaps he should have asked his owner if she knows how to make one in the first place...

"H—Haaah... Th—There you are..."

His head snaps towards the direction of the panting voice, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Y—You..."

"Wh—Whew..." Whim gasps, supporting herself by bending her upper body and gripping her knees. "I finally found you, Mr. Yun..."

Yun gapes at her, still caught off-guard by her sudden appearance. "What... What are you doing here? Ah, is the owner looking for me?"

" _No!_ "

Yun blinks, astonished by her unexpected outburst. "Uh... So..."

"I was _still_ talking to you back at the workshop, you know!" she protests. "You _never_ let me speak!"

"...Sorry about that," he apologizes lightly. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

She huffs at his flippancy and holds out a hand towards him, flipping it over so her palm faces upwards.

He stares. "..."

"A flower that never wilts..." Whim utters. "...may very well be a flower that is frozen forever."

Then, on her palm, a figurine emerges from water, solidifies, and takes form. The unmistakable appearance of an intricately-woven chrysanthemum feasts before his eyes, every layer seemingly done flawlessly.

Mesmerized, he places his palm gently on the flower after a while. Whim looks at him in slight puzzlement, but doesn't do anything against his action.

"Then... if this flower is going to be frozen forever," he says almost tentatively, "I might as well give it some colour."

Finally, Whim smiles. "All right," she says softly, touching his hand and allowing their power to configure the flower's appearance.

[ _Within the form of a flower..._

 _They live on._ ]

Years later, Corona sits before her dresser, her expression taking on a somewhat uncharacteristic softness as she remembers her father.

The beautiful red, frozen flower is still there, lying against the mirror, bestowing upon her its aesthetic purity.

* * *

 _fin_


End file.
